fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilibelth
Lilibelth '(リリベルス, ''ririberusu) is an ancient and powerful Archdemon that was was raised in Nether Forest , a place of which she managed to become its ruler for eons before she got sealed. She became a substitiute member of the Dark Six. Appearance Lilibelth has the form of an otherwordly beautiful woman that possesses a voluptuous body with black hair and a huge bust, yellow eyes with no irishes, pointy ears, two huge black bat wings, a small loin cloth in front and a bigger one behind, Her arms and legs are encased in black armor whiile finally, she has two horns where in between floats a small crown. Wherever she is, she holds a wooden staff whose top is fang like with a red glowing eye inside. Those near her always have to tell about the air of elegance and nobility she emanates. Personality When it comes to her personality, Lilibelth is a mostly apathetic being, showing almost no feelings for everything and approaches each situation in a logical way, however, every person or situation that underestimates her power and stature or threatens her reign or forest will incur her rare wrath and she will patiently wait her time to strike for revenge. She doesn't like to fight due to finding it meaningless and barbaric but when she engages in a fight, she won't think twice over using the most appropriate method to end it swiftly no matter how gruesome it is. Magic and Abilities '''Enhanced Regeneration: Due to being an archdemon, and a powerful one at that, Lilibelth has incredible regenerative abilities, being able to heal most wounds without problem. Immense Magic Power: As an ancient archdemon that has existed for eons, Lilibelth possesses incredible amounts of magic power, especially when compared to humans, Her magic is so immense that even when she was released from her seal, her magic was considered equal to two S class mages even though she was weakened, with those knowing her commenting that her original magic power was thrice as much. Flight: Due to her wings, Lilibelth can fly or stay airborne in the air. for long periods of time. Expert Sensor: '''Due to her being an archdemon, Lilibelth possesses great sensing abilities, being able to sense even the faintest traces of magic energy and even if one have their magic concealed, he can still sense them via their emotions. '''Disease and Poison Immunity: As an archdemon, Lilibelth is immune to poisons and diseases as it was proved in one of her fights. Master Magic User: Thanks to the centuries she has lived and due to her being an archdemon, Lilibelth has a greater understanding in magic and magic energy usage which is showcased in her Enchantment. By coming into contact with magics and spells she can understand their usage in usually one glance, for example, when she was confronted by Constantine Lightheart she was able to understand both that he was utilizing various enchantments and his lost magic's workings while when meeting a still sealed Angrapep, she understood how the sealing magic was working just by sensing and analyzing the magic energy on him that was still keeping him sealed. Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic that was once practiced across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu).In history, Enchantment is lauded as the discipline that eventually paved way to the creation of Dragon Slayer Magic, and possibly brethren Slayers. Although antiquated by most Mages in this day and age, knowledge of Enchantment still exists among them. Users of Enchantment are known as an Enchanter (付加術士エンチャンター Enchantā) and those with heightened prowess in the art are regarded as a High Enchanter '(高位付加術士ハイエンチャンター ''Hai Enchantā). In addition, types of Enchantment are recognized, although the majority who have any recognition of the craft are highly experienced, S-Class Mages, such as Mirajane Strauss. By injecting her magic power on a medium, Lilibelth can gain absolute control over it, being able to change its form or give it a myriad of possible properties with her magic energy acting as a catalyst for her thoughts and imagination. Due to her lifespan, Lilibelth has developed her art to terrifying levels, shocking and defeating other expert users of it and having developed spells for various situations. '''Spells *'Tracking Enchantment:' Lilibelth, by injecting her magic power on the stray eternano, creates a series of floating eyes from which she can see over long distances. Also, she can make them unleash magic beams. *'Hypnosis Enchantment:' A spell with which Lilibelth, by injecting magic power on her hand and touch someone or simply unleash magic power via her voice which is then transmitted to the target’s brain, can influence someone to do something for her without robbing free will. *'Enchant: Nether Dragon'(エンチャント：地獄ドラゴン,Enchanto: Jigoku Doragon): Her current strongest spell. She begins by gathering a huge amount of magic energy around her staff which is filled with negativity that’s only found in Black Arts, shaping it into a Chinese dragon of black and green energy. The dragon not only chases the enemy and creates a huge explosion, but also shaves off vitality and magic energy equal to the damage inflicted. *'Enchant: Tree of Misery '(エンチャント：不幸の木,Enchanto: Fukō no Ki): A spell that’s a dark form of Plant Magic. Lilibelth begins by gathering magic power along with stray eternano while filled with negative emotions and ends up creating a dark violet seed which upon throwing it on the ground, it sinks and then a black tree with growing vines emerges that continuously drains magic power from the earth and anyone its vines catch while also trapping them in nightmarish illusions to reduce the chances of escaping. The tree later grows a fruit filled with all the accumulated magic power and can increase the power of the one that eats it so she prefers to use it in places with huge population or places with a lot of natural magic power. Also, Lilibelth herself said that the negativity her trapped targets produce is turned into additional magic power for absorption. *'Enchant: Detonation '(エンチャント：爆発,Enchanto: Bakuhatsu): One of the most used spells of Lilibelth. By injecting her magic power on a medium, Lilibelth increases the kinetic movement of its atoms to the point that an explosion occurs. She uses it to cause an explosion in a matter of seconds underneath her enemy or cause chains of explosions that have usually less power than a single one but occur instantly. In both cases, she does hand gestures to trigger them and is probably her most used spell against ‘’weaklings’’. *'Enchant: Abyssal Stream '(エンチャント：深海ストリーム,Enchanto: Shinkai Sutorīmu):Lilibelth begins by injecting her magic power filled with negative emotions on the stray eternano, ending up creating numerous medium sized orbs of dark energy that follow the enemy and explode on contact. Unlike other similar spells, the dark orbs generate each a field that attracts and absorbs any material or spell weaker than them, making them bigger and stronger. *Enchant: Form (エンチャント：フォーム,Enchanto: Fōmu) :' By injecting her magic power on a target while having a specific image in her head, Lilibelth can actually impose said image on a target of her choice. With it she can change her own appearance to look like someone else or transform people to animals, but she mostly uses it to transform her staff into a monstrosity of immense strength and durability for when she is bored or busy to fight herself. *'Enchantment Reverse: Llilibelth, through unidentified means, can reverse the effects of enchantments as shown when she fought a lesser demon and reversed the effects of his regeneration and strenghening enchantments, making him weak and wounded to the point he was a crippling mess due to the magic energy used behind them. *Enchant: Isolation (エンチャント：隔離,'' Enchanto: Kakuri''): Lilibelth, by gathering magic power in her staff and tapping it, can release a wave of magic energy that can encase an area in a barrier. Her barriers can range from personal use, to trap someone and at its maximum, cover a huge town. Her barriers are considered top notch and can take multiple spells without much trouble. *Enchant: Restriction (エンチャント：制限,Enchanto: Seigen): By focusing her magic energy in her hand and from there to one or multiple targets while doing a gripping motion, Lilibelth can restrain one or multiple targets while causing them pain around the neck. Equipment Balor Staff: Before she became ruler of the Nether Forest, a self-proclaimed demon god was its king and when she defeated him, she created a staff using his bones, jaw and his remaining eye. This staff possesses its own magic power which she can access to fire beams of magic energy. Trivia *Lilibelth's appearance is based of Camilla from Castle Age:Heart of Darkness Facebook game. *The staff's name comes from the one eyed Fomorian tyrant. Fomorians were gods who represented the harmful or destructive powers of nature; personifications of chaos, darkness, death, blight and drought, with the latter being what Balor represented. *It's currently unknown what type of demon she is, but many theorize that she is a demon of lust. Category:DeathGr Category:Demon (DeathGr) Category:Enchanter Category:Enchantment User